The First Ten Mother's Days
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Ten fluffy vignettes


_The First_

She smells coffee. Cristina's eyes fly open and she smiles. Owen is carefully carrying a breakfast tray into their bedroom.

"Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" She grins as she sits up.

"It's Mother's Day," he smiles.

She rolls her eyes. "We've known about the baby for two days. Seriously?"

"I can take this away if you want to wait until next year," he teases, backing up.

"The hell you will. Gimme." She rubs her hands with glee as he places the tray in front of her, then kisses her cheek.

"You're going to be that dad," Cristina teases, grabbing her coffee. "We're going to do the traditional holiday crap, aren't we?"

"Yes," he smiles, sitting next to her and grabbing a piece of toast. "Get used to it, Yang."_  
_

* * *

_The Second_

"I like this," Cristina smiles, sitting up as Owen carries a tray into their bedroom.

"I thought you weren't into traditional crap," he chuckles, setting the tray in front of her.

"I'm into anything that involves sleeping in and having breakfast in bed," she retorts, before taking her first sip of coffee. "Where's Chloe?"

"Your mom is feeding her downstairs."

"Oh good. Since everything I do in feeding her is wrong, Chloe will finally get a proper meal."

Owen quickly kisses her. "You do nothing wrong."

"She criticized _everything_ when she saw me feed her last night. You heard her."

"I wasn't paying attention," he admits, sitting down next to her. "Look, it's hard for her living so far away from her only grandchild. She just likes to feel involved."

"Do you think I can get away with spending the entire day in bed? I can't stand how much she corrects my parenting."

"It's Mother's Day, you should actually spend time with your mother at some point today."

"Do I have to?"

"You certainly do," he says. "She flew all the way here to spend time with you and Chloe. But take your time eating breakfast."

* * *

_The Third_

Owen carries the tray into the master bedroom – and blinks at the empty bed. Cristina comes out of the bathroom, holding her stomach.

"Ugh," she mumbles. "I had no idea how easy being pregnant with Chloe was."

"I brought ginger ale," he tells her.

"Smart man!"

Cristina climbs back into bed and then Owen brings her the tray. They hear chatter coming from Chloe's room. "I'll go get her," Owen says, leaving the room.

Cristina looks at the food listlessly. She sips at the ginger ale.

Owen carries Chloe into the room, her black curls in a riotous mess. "Give Mommy a kiss," he instructs her, holding her close to Cristina's face. Chloe obligingly kisses Cristina, who manages a small smile.

"Do you think you'll be up for lunch with my mother?" Owen asks.

She shrugs. "I don't know. I'd rather just spend the day in bed."

He observes her, "Is this because this is the first Mother's Day without your mom?"

"_No_," Cristina says. "Look – take Chloe out to lunch with your mother. If I'm feeling up to it, I'll join you. Or maybe I'll call Meredith and we can whine to each other about having dead mothers."

"That's not the healthiest thing to do," he half-smiles, putting Chloe down on the bed. "I think it's time we told my mom about the new baby, and I was hoping you could be there."

"I suppose it's time." She smirks. "You just can't wait to see your mother's face when you tell her, am I right?"

Owen grins. "I like making my mom happy, yes."

"Freak."

"You know that I've made her sad in the past. I want nothing but good times now." Owen sits down on the bed. "Have some ginger ale. Come to lunch with us."

"You're not going to make the puppy dog face, are you?"

He sticks out his lower lip. "Please?"

"Not going to work," Cristina says, drinking more ginger ale to hide a smile.

"Tell Mommy you want her to come to lunch instead of hiding in bed all day," Owen says to Chloe.

"Using our daughter to guilt me. Nice."

Owen tilts his head at her and sticks out his lower lip again. His blue eyes glow with amusement.

Cristina leans towards Chloe. "Tell Daddy he can tell Grandma Hunt about the new baby without me."

Owens whisper to Chloe, "Ask Mommy to come to lunch, pleeeeease?"

"Pwease?" Chloe asks, turning to Cristina.

"That is _not_ fair," Cristina groans.

"Do it again." Owen whispers loudly.

"Pwease?" Chloe sticks out her lower lip in a perfect imitation of her father.

"And you think _I'm_ evil," Cristina chuckles. "Let me think - I bet a foot rub would make me feel like getting out of bed."

"Deal," he grins, lying down on the bed. "Your wish is my command."

"And I think my toenails should be painted. They're gross and chipped."

He arches an eyebrow. "Oh, you want to go to a salon? Done."

"I don't want a stranger handling my feet. I think _you_ should rub my feet and paint my toes. I can't do it, bending over makes me want to puke."

Owen turns to Chloe. "Do you hear this nonsense? Paint her toenails? I am a _war veteran_."

"You're indoctrinating her with archaic sexist attitudes," Cristina points out, playfully. "Do you want her to grow up thinking that real men don't take care of their wives?"

He stares at her. "You're kidding. I take care of you. I just don't do nails."

"It's my first Mother's Day without my mother and I want my husband to pamper me," she grins, wondering how far she can push Owen. "Must I remind you that I'm feeling sick and bloated because your baby is in my womb?"

"I don't know how to do nail polish!" Owen protests.

"Oh my god, it's easy. If Chloe were older, I'd make her do it. Give me a foot rub and paint my toenails, and I will go to lunch. Take it or leave it."

He sighs. "You don't say a word to anyone about it, okay? Not even Meredith."

She smiles triumphantly, picking up a piece of toast. She thinks that texting Meredith wouldn't count as saying anything.

* * *

_The Fourth_

Cristina smells coffee. She expects another tray of food. She waits in bed but breakfast does not appear. When she hears Mallory start to cry, she gets out of bed.

"Good _morning_, cranky pants," Cristina says, reaching into the crib, where Mallory is standing and sobbing. "And I think I know why your pants are cranky. You stink."

She takes Mallory to the changing table, as Chloe pads into the room and announces, "I'm hungry."

"Just wait, I have to deal with this mess first," Cristina tells her, while undressing Mallory. "This – stinky, sticky, yucky mess."

"I'm _hungry_," Chloe growls, sitting down and glaring at her.

"So am I."

"I want Daddy."

Cristina sighs. "So do I. He must be at the hospital, saving lives. He'd better be at the hospital."

Once she gets Mallory into a fresh diaper, Cristina takes the girls downstairs. She sees the beginnings of breakfast – a loaf of bread pulled out, coffee already brewed – and a hastily scribbled note about a multiple vehicle crash that has called Owen to the hospital.

Cristina pouts briefly. Then she deposits Mallory into her high chair and sets about feeding her daughters. Once they are both occupied, she pours herself a cup of coffee.

Her eyes fall upon an unsealed envelope on the counter. She picks it and opens it. Inside is an art card – this one has a Van Gogh print. She appreciates that Owen never gets her the frou-frou cards with the flowers and the hearts and all of the stuff that she hates.

She opens the card.

_Cristina,_

_I love how happy you look when you are with our girls. And you are hardcore and you perform bad ass surgeries._

_Owen  
XOXO_

"Your father is getting lucky tonight," Cristina tells her daughters.

"What?" Chloe looks confused.

"Um - lucky in cards."

* * *

_The Fifth_

"Yay, coffee!" Cristina sits up and claps her hands as Owen brings in her tray. She snatches the coffee mug and takes a drink. "That's the stuff."

"Happy Mother's Day." He smiles and hands her an envelope.

She opens it - tucked inside her card is a business card. She pulls it out and frowns. "Why are you giving me the name of a urologist?"

"It's for me," Owen smiles, sitting down next to her. "I have an appointment on Wednesday to discuss getting a vasectomy."

She grins. "So you're ready for the snip-snip? Yay!"

"I need to make something clear," he advises, taking her hand. "I'm on board with you. If you don't want any more pregnancies, then I'll take responsibility for permanent birth control. But I'm not looking forward to the procedure itself. So contain your enthusiasm for the 'snip-snip', please."

She glances at Owen. He smiles at her.

"My big brave hero," Cristina purrs. She grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. "_Thank you_."

"Mom! Dad!" Chloe bursts into the room, followed by a shrieking Mallory. "She was in my room again!"

"See?" Cristina laughs against his face. "We don't need any more of _those_."

* * *

_The Sixth_

Cristina sighs as she exits the waiting room, checking the clock. She wonders where she'll find the time to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Mommy!"

She turns and grins as Mallory runs down the hall, followed by Chloe and Owen.

"Why hello!" She picks up her youngest daughter. "And is that coffee?"

"Happy Mother's Day," Owen grins, handing her a cup of her favorite beverage.

"Happy Mother's Day," Chloe repeats, holding up a muffin.

"I am the luckiest - no, I am the second luckiest mother in the world," Cristina declares. "The luckiest mother is the one that I just operated on - she got a new heart this morning, thanks to a teenager who didn't wear a seatbelt!"

"And the indoctrination of our daughters as future surgeons continues," Owen says with a straight face.

"The lesson is, always wear a seatbelt," she smirks. "Thanks for bringing in the girls in like this. And awesome timing, I just updated the patient's family, and they think I'm a goddess, which I am. Now I can eat while I review the file on a valve replacement that Derek scheduled me for."

"Have fun." He kisses her cheek, then takes Mallory from her so that Chloe can hand her the muffin. "See girls - Cardio Goddesses are needed every day of the year, to save lives."

"Now who's indoctrinating them?"

* * *

_The Seventh_

Cristina smirks as the girls follow Owen into the bedroom. He gives her the breakfast tray with a flourish.

Chloe proudly hands her an envelope. "I made this for you," she tells Cristina excitedly. "Miss Lauren helped me."

"Wow!" Cristina opens the envelope, blinking at the glitter that spills out. Mallory climbs onto the bed for a closer look.

"Wow," Cristina says again, looking at the sparkly card with crudely drawn hearts and visible glue marks. "It's so - glittery!"

"And it's pink!" Owen grins.

"Lemme see," Mallory says, reaching for it. Cristina notes how Chloe's expression changes.

"I'll _show_ it to you," Cristina tells Mallory. She holds up the card out of reach. "_Look_ at what your sister made for me!"

"Pretty."

Cristina takes a deep breath. "Thank you for the card, Chloe. It's very - pretty." She smiles. "You should make Daddy one for Father's Day!"

"But not in pink," Owen laughs.

"Archaic gender indoctrination," Cristina mutters. "You're in a house full of women, open your mind."

"Redheads clash with pink," he informs her, with a wink. "I'll take a blue or a yellow or a green or a purple or a red card, but not pink."

"You forgot orange," Chloe says.

"Orange will do," he tells her.

* * *

_The Eighth_

"Wake up Mom!"

Cristina lifts her head and checks the clock.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" She moans. "This isn't Christmas!"

Chloe, standing by her head, rolls her eyes. "We're going to the double-header with Daddy so we have to get up early."

"He's almost done making breakfast," Mallory reports, coming into the room. "We made you a card!"

Cristina sighs and sits up, accepting the envelope. "Wow, it's pink!"

"Neon pink," Mallory grins, eyes wide. "Daddy reminded us you like pink."

"Oh he did, did he?" Cristina smiles as she looks at the glittery card. "Look, you both printed your names so nicely. Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Mallory asks.

"I think you'll enjoy the Seahawks better without me," Cristina replies. "Auntie Meredith and I are going to have fun today, just us two."

"The Seahawks play _football_," Chloe corrects her. "We're going to watch the Mariners."

"We're going to watch them _win_," Mallory adds.

"See, this is why I should not come with you. I can't keep the teams straight." Cristina smiles, noticing that the girls are already in their jeans and t-shirts, ready to go to the game. Chloe's black curls are in her usual ponytail. while Mallory's red hair has been neatly braided. "Who did your hair, Mallory?"

"Daddy."

"His training is coming along nicely."

* * *

_The Ninth_

Cristina wakes up with a start when a small arm is flung across her neck.

"Sorry," Mallory mumbles against her shoulder.

Cristina blinks and raises herself up on one elbow, peering in the dim light of the bedroom. The girls are curled up between her and Owen. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a bad storm last night," Mallory whispers. "Daddy said we could sleep in your bed."

"A big storm?"

Mallory turns her head to look at her, with wide eyes. "A big _loud_ storm. There was thunder and lightning and it rained a lot. Chloe was scared."

"I didn't hear a thing," Cristina murmurs, brushing Mallory's bangs out of her eyes.

"Daddy said you were exhaustified."

"I was."

"Morning," Owen yawns from the other side of the bed.

"Good morning," Cristina whispers.

"I'm awake," Chloe mutters, rolling over. "Mallory was scared too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"You both were," Owen grumbles.

Cristina lies back down. Mallory snuggles closer to her. They all lie there quietly.

"Where's my breakfast?" Cristina finally asks.

Owen laughs. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day," Mallory repeats, raising her head to kiss Cristina.

"Happy Mother's Day," Chloe yawns.

Cristina sits up. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, ma'am." Owen rolls out of bed and stretches. Cristina watches his t-shirt ride up, exposing his abs. He catches her looking, and winks. "Okay girls, who's going to help me?"

"I will!" Mallory scampers out of bed.

"Are you really going to let her help?" Chloe asks sleepily, rolling over to lie next to Cristina.

"She is very good at buttering toast," Owen chuckles. "C'mon, Mal." They leave the room.

"He's right," Cristina sighs, running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "She can butter toast and she's pretty good at spreading jam too. Once she masters that, we'll start her on peanut butter."

Chloe giggles. "And then what?"

"Let me think. It will be a while before she'll be able to use a sharp knife. What else should she learn?"

"How to scoop ice cream," Chloe suggests. "And how to pour chocolate syrup."

"That's a very good idea. And then she can learn how to bake cookies."

"Yes!"

"And then - your father can teach her how to make something else, because I don't know how to cook."

"That's okay, Mom." Chloe looks up at her and smiles. "You're a Cardio Goddess. You know lots of important stuff."

"Why thank you." She reaches down and squeezes Chloe's shoulder. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any interest in cooking? Or are you just going to wield a scalpel?"

Chloe grins. "Scalpel."

"That's our girl."

* * *

_The Tenth_

Cristina wakes up when Owen carries in a noisy baby.

"Would you mind giving Diego his bottle?" Owen asks. "I can't feed him and make breakfast at the same time."

"Certainly." Cristina sits up and arranges her pillows. Owen carefully places their crying son in her arms and gives her a bottle.

"Thanks." He quickly kisses her cheek, then leaves.

Diego hungrily starts sucking on the bottle, as Cristina adjusts him on her lap. "Oof! You are getting to be such a chunky boy. We must be feeding you right."

He looks up at her, tears still pooled in his eyes. She gently wipes them away with her free hand. He reaches up his hands to clasp the bottle.

"What is this?" Cristina gently pries his right hand open. His palm and fingers have bits of glitter stuck to them. "_What_ did the girls do to you now?"

Diego continues to drink, looking up at her.

"You know, I was happy to never have to change a poopy diaper again," Cristina whispers to him. "I loved being able to sleep without getting up at 4 a.m. to heat a bottle. It was wonderful to be done with teething. Then you came along and messed that all up. You smiled at me with that big grin of yours and I was hooked. You needed us and it turns out that we needed you too. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

He silently blinks at her.

"Stay healthy," she tells him. "I want you to grow old, understand?"

The girls come running into the room, and jump on her bed.

"Good morning, Mom!" Mallory waves at her brother. "Good morning Diego!"

"We made the card together," Chloe informs her, holding up an envelope. "While you were out with Auntie Meredith yesterday."

"Want me to open it?" Mallory offers. "Since your hands are busy."

"Okay," Cristina smiles. "Thank you."

Mallory eagerly rips open the envelope and pulls out a card. She holds it up.

"Wow." Cristina says. "That is the pinkest, most sparkliest one yet."

"I made sure there was lots of glitter," Mallory informs her, seriously. "And stickers."

"And look!" Chloe grabs the card and opens it. "We put Diego's handprint in it for you!" She points to a glittery smear.

"Oh!" Cristina presses her lips together, feeling a surge of emotion. "That is so smart!"

"It was _my_ idea," Chloe says, bending over to kiss Diego's forehead."So do you like the card?" Mallory asks.

"I do," Cristina replies, sincerely. "It really is the best one yet. Thank you for making it."

"And here is breakfast," Owen says, carrying in a heavily laden tray. "Hmm. How are we going to do this?"

"Put the tray beside me," Cristina directs. "Then you can take Diego and I can eat. That smells wonderful."

"I helped!" Mallory informs her. "I peeled the oranges and made the toast."

Chloe looks at the tray as Owen puts it down. "That is a lot of food."

"There's enough for everyone," Owen chuckles, taking Diego and his bottle from Cristina.

"That was _my_ idea," Mallory says, grabbing a cookie off of the tray. "We can share!"

"Excuse _me_," Cristina says. "It's Mother's Day. I get all of the cookies, Mallory."

Mallory stares at her. "Seriously?"

Cristina laughs. "Yep, you're my kid."

"Huh?"

"I'm _joking_," Cristina smirks. "Have your cookie. And something healthy."

Owen carefully finds a spot on the bed to sit down, while still holding Diego and attempting to feed him, as the girls crowd around Cristina and the tray. "I think we might need a bigger bed," he jokes.

"Don't even think about it," Cristina warns him. "Three is enough."

"Happy Mother's Day," he grins.

"Thank you."


End file.
